


go back to your stage, femboy

by insomnomnomia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Other, fnaf - Freeform, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: sly thing, he is. the massive rabbit.
Relationships: Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	go back to your stage, femboy

**Author's Note:**

> please take this im so sorry i havent been uploading or posting AT ALL im trying to hard to finish the next chapter for some secrets are better left buried and i started another funtime freddy thing im sorry ive been so demotivated, and tired. all thetime. got a lot on my mind right now. might write bendy again idk, ill find some spark eventually and then ill write as much as i can then , but for now plzzzzz z be patient. thank you for your support everyone.

How was this even possible? Here he stood, not even four feet aside from you, in a maid outfit and he was _still_ hotter than you. He kept his cool, calm and composed posture as he eyed you down from where he stood a mere three feet taller than you. _God_ , was he large. You glare up at him through hooded eyes, feeling the wet on your thighs pull at your skin whenever you fidgeted where you stood. The fluorescent lights flicker above you, daring you almost to walk out before the inevitable happens but you’re stuck. Your heart pounds in your chest as you avert your meek gaze away from his, now half-heartedly trying to focus on the fan that's running behind him, occasionally lifting up the ends of his skirt. You hear him whirring, somewhere in the metal under his chest and clear your throat, uneasy. 

“You’re awfully quiet, tonight.” You whisper, somewhat in his direction. He hums.

“You’re awfully whiny, tonight.” He quips, raising a hand to his hip. He takes a step towards where you struggled to stay up right, your knees bending under you. Your cheeks are hot and red and you wonder why you even came here at all when he’s running a cold hand up your arm. The sheer layer of metal over his eyes lights up as he drags his hands up to where you last held them to your throat. His fingers experimentally flex and bend across your collarbone and run sensually up your neck and behind your head where he held your hair in his fist. You frown, leaning into his touch, although you hate to admit it. 

He’s pushing you back up against the wall nearest you two as he curls his touch around you, pinching and prodding wherever he wanted. Your hair falls in your face as you lean into his massive shoulder plate. He’s cold.


End file.
